


Veggies Last Stand

by NightshadeArabs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeArabs/pseuds/NightshadeArabs
Summary: Just some Avengers compound fluff
Kudos: 9





	Veggies Last Stand

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Clint speared a brussels sprout on his fork and aimed it at the back of Natasha’s head. When he cocked it back and launched it through the air I physically winced. It plopped against her hair with a wet sounding squish and I watched the tension jump into her shoulders as she whipped her head around to see the offending party.  
Clint was a little slow in lowering his fork and a dark look graced the assassins face as she returned fire, a volley of mashed potatoes sailed across the room and splattered across the archers’ face.  
There was a nearly audible collection of breath that occurred across the whole room, then the food fight was on.  
A smattering of various vegetables was the most common ammo. Everyone had loaded their plates with good sized portions of everything I had cooked since I had been watching them all as the served themselves. They were supposed to eat it though, not paint the room, and each other, with it.  
I sighed from where I stood in the kitchen, watching the chaos in the lounge with a mixture of amusement and frustration. I had spent several hours picking out the food, prepping and cooking it, and this was what I got for trying to feed Clint healthy food.  
I finished prepping my plate with the remaining veggies and turned to go into the smaller lounge so that I could eat in peace. I was hungry, but not hungry enough to try to wear food while I tried to eat. I’d leave the others to their fun.  
I must have caught Clint’s eye as I walked out of the kitchen, because I had barely settled into one of the plush seats before a very sheepish looking line of Avengers, lead by Hawkeye filed into the room. They were all absolutely coated in food and I couldn’t suppress the snicker that welled up in my chest. Identical, messy, kicked puppy looks donned each face.  
“Well,” I asked, “What do you have to say for yourselves?”  
“We’re, uh” Clint stammered, he must have known I saw the whole thing since my stare was aimed at him  
“He’s sorry” Natasha supplied for him as he fumbled with his words. She elbowed him in the ribs for added effect.  
“Yeah,” His voice sounded firmer, “I know how hard you worked on dinner, and I am sorry” Clint said, refusing to meet my gaze.  
I rolled my eyes and shrugged, picking at the food on my plate.  
“Go get cleaned up,” I said around a mouthful, “There’s homemade pizza in the oven”  
Clint perked up, “You’re not mad?”  
“Let’s just say I’m not surprised”  
“You’re the best!” Clint said and tried to move forward for a hug.  
“Ugh, no, shower first, then apricate the cook” I held up my hand, using my powers to hold him out of range. I was not wearing what I cooked dammit.  
None of the Avengers were really surprised either, when the next mission briefing was preceded by a slideshow of the food fight, titled The Avengers Compound is Where Veggies Come to Die.  
It had been worth it, turning the video into stills and using one of my favors, just to see Nick Fury try to hide a snort in his morning coffee.


End file.
